Es él
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: -¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?, Sakura- Especuló de forma cortante. -Necesito avisarte algo-le contesté. -No me interesa- Dijo Sasuke. -Han revivido a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha por medio del Edo tensei, Sasuke...- Le resumí mi discurso en pocas líneas. Sasusaku. Capitulo 4: editado
1. Chapter 1

ES ÉL

Pareja: Sasusaku

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

Es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste mucho

CAPITULO 1

Apenas abrí mis ojos con mucha pesadez y observé que me encontraba en un cuarto muy obscuro y austero, no entraba la luz del sol, aunque estaba iluminado por un par de lámparas situadas en las dos mesas que tenía esa grande habitación. Yo estaba acostada en una cama matrimonial.

Cuando pude reconocer una figura como a 5 metros de la cama, situada en una silla, supe quién era, nunca olvidaría esa postura y esa aura de poder.

Sasuke me miraba desde las penumbras de la recamara con aquellos ojos teñidos de color rojo, con su sharingan.

-SA-KU-RA- Dijo él, con su tono frio, más no indiferente.

Estaba aterrada, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke después de su fallido intento de aniquilarme, sino fuera por Naruto llegando a rescatarme seguido de Kakashi sensei estaría muerta.

Siempre había amado a Sasuke Uchiha y ahora tenía 17 años. Los años lo habían hecho tan guapo, tan varonil, tan atlético, su cabello era negro con tonos azulados perfectamente despeinado, su piel era tan blanca, suave y nívea, también tenía un cuerpo bien formado que se notaba aún con su vestimenta puesta, él era tan poderoso, tan Uchiha.

Él era tan... él y lo odiaba por eso, por ser sólo como él es.

En este mundo yo era Sakura Haruno, la ninja médico- estudiante prodigio de la Hokage de Konoha. Una de las mejores estudiantes en los tiempos de la academia de Konoha, con una fuerza y temperamento similiar a Tsunade y por supuesto la mejor amiga de Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki de Kohona. Aparte de ser la eterna enamorada del último sobreviviente de Clan Uchiha desde los 7 años de edad, debo parecer ridícula, lo sé. Él me ha rechazado varias veces, incluso cuando le lloré, le supliqué, le entregué mi corazón para que no se fuera de la aldea de en busca de Orochimaru y todo lo que obtuve fue un: _"Sakura, gracias por todo"_. Me dolió que se marchara, sufrí demasiado el saber que nunca me amaría, me enojaba tanto amar a un hombre tan malo.

Su voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?- Especuló de forma cortante

-Necesito hablar contigo, hay algo urgente que debo de avisarte- Dije trabándome por el miedo.

\- No me interesa- Dijo Sasuke.

\- No, ¡espera! Es acerca de…- Fui interrumpida por unos pasos muy cercanos.

En eso una joven de cabello rojo extravagante y lentes horribles abrió la puerta de la habitación. Me miró un instante tratando de reconocer mi rostro, ella ya sabía quién era yo, después volvió su cabeza hacia Sasuke con ojos de reproche.

-Sasuke ,Jugo quiere verte , es mejor que vayas- Dijo ella

\- Estoy ocupado y vete- Dijo Sasuke de forma grosera

Karin ¿eh? Ella cerró la puerta y se retiró no sin antes lanzarme una mirada retadora, ahora lo entendía bien, ella es sólo una de las 1000 enamoradas de Sasuke-play boy Uchiha. ¡Genial!.

Volví la mirada hacia él, él mirándome, examinando la expresión de mi rostro sin quitar sus ojos de mí, sentí un mareo y mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar, él me mataba con su mirada.

Entonces fui al grano, sabía que podía matarme en cualquier momento.

-Han revivido a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha por medio de justu Edo-tenseni, Sasuke, así como lo hicieron con Itachi, ellos están en Konoha- Le resumí mi discurso en una sola línea.

Nota:

Este es un Universo Alterno, no voy a seguir fielmente la historia, van a haber varios cambios.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Sakura aún ama a Sasuke pero no será una arrastrada en esta historia, será fuerte, inteligente y de gran potencial como se lo merece y es este personaje.


	2. Capítulo 2

ES ÉL

Pareja: La principal será Sasusaku y se harán otras a lo largo de la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia será narrada por Sakura y por un narrador omnisciente :D

Capítulo 2

-No estoy para tus tonterías, Sakura- Dijo el líder de Taka enfadado- No regresaré a Konoha.

Me miraba tensando la mandíbula y con el sharingan aún activado, estábamos inmersos en una situación depredador/presa y eso tenía que cambiar.

-¡Es estoy diciendo la verdad!, fue Kabuto quien invoco el jutsu en tus padres- Hice una pausa para tomar el aliento.- ¡Aún está vivo! No sé qué intención tenga contigo pero escapó después de revivirlos, dejando a tus padres a la deriva cerca del país del fuego - En ese instante me levanté bruscamente de la cama donde estaba sentada, revisando las pequeñas heridas que tenía en partes del cuerpo.

-¿Y si no voy qué harás?, tú misma lo acabas de decir, puede ser un señuelo- Dijo Sasuke de forma retante mientras me seguía con sus ojos teñidos de un color rojo sangre.

Me quedé pensando en el tipo de situación que estaba, él tenía que ir a Konoha, después de que los hermanos Uchiha trataron de aniquilar a Kabuto, Itachi desapareció, sin embargo Kabuto estaba vivo y había revivido al antiguo líder del clan Uchiha y a su esposa.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo pudiste entrar sola a esta guarida de Orochimaru? ¿Acaso no vino ese mediocre rubio contigo?- Me preguntó con Ironía y curiosidad sin moverse de su posición, aún sentado en aquella silla.

-Él no ha venido… Él…

-Sé que has venido sola, no hay rastro de ningún chakra en los alrededores - Repuso- Y no me importa que le pase a ese Jinchuriki- Dijo con tono despectivo.

Bajé mi mirada hasta el piso. Saboreé esa última palabra que salió de la boca de Sasuke. ¿Jinchuriki? ¿Eso era todo lo que Naruto era para él? ¿Acaso olvidó todo el sufrimiento que pasó mi atolondrado novio para salvarlo de él mismo? Todo el dolor que pasó, pasar entrenamientos extremadamente duros sólo para traerlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Me sentí decepcionada conmigo misma, estaba consciente de que Sasuke podía tener comentarios tan fríos como este, pero aun así ese comentario me lastimó.

Me acerqué un poco al Uchiha menor, lo más prudente posible para preservar mi vida y evitar ser atravesada por un Chidori o algo por el estilo. Entonces por fin levanté la mirada para cruzarme con esos ojos profundos.

-No vine aquí por voluntad propia, lo único que me importa es Naruto, él ha estado esforzándose día a día por ti, ¡pero todo lo que recibe es que lo llames Jinchuriki! Él no ha perdido las esperanzas en ti- Le exclamé.

No podía engañarme a mí misma, yo aún tenía esperanzas en Sasuke también, sabía que podría volver a ser ese niño, miembro del equipo 7 que era feliz a nuestro lado. Ahora era enserio un vengador, nunca imaginé ver tanto odio emanado en su aura, en sus ojos se notaba ese poder que sería utilizado para el malo en cualquier instante.

Desgraciadamente ese joven de cabello negro aún causaba sensaciones fuertes en mis ritmos cardiacos como el sonrojo de mis mejillas cuando estaba cerca de mí. Pero esta situación no era para mí conveniencia, lo hacía por Naruto Uzumaki y el bien de la Aldea, tenía que olvidar mis sentimientos para cumplir con esta misión como todo ninja de Konoha.

Hmp- Fue lo único que cruzó de la boca del pelinegro

Tienes que venir conmigo, necesitas ver a tus padres , ellos necesitan verte y saber la verdad- Dijo Sakura

¿Cómo lograste dar con la guarida? ¿Y por qué desmayaste?- Dijo ignorando las palabras de la pelirrosa.

Me emboscaron un par de ninjas de la niebla, tuve que pelar con ellos- Dijo Haruno tocándose la cortada profunda que yacía en su costilla derecha.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sakura recordó que iba en camino a la guarida de Orochimaru, entrando al país del agua, durante su viaje había escuchado unos fuertes rumores que rondaban en algunas aldeas cercanas que sasuke y el equipo Taka estaba rondando por la Aldea de la neblina._

 _Por consecuente, ella emprendió su búsqueda por medio de los testimonios de los aldeanos de dicha villa._

 _Cuando ella se dirigía al Noroeste, escucho varios pasos y ruidos muy cercanos. Se detuvo bruscamente dentro de aquel bosque nublado, cuando vio a dos ninjas varones; uno era muy alto y musculoso y el otro era más bajo pero tenía el aspecto aún más tétrico que el otro, ambos de piel clara y ojos grises._

 _Sin darle tiempo de cuestionarlos por la persecución que estaba atravesando, el ninja más alto hizo una posición de manos conocida para sakura, pues utilizaría un jutsu acuático, siguientemente levantó figuras inmensas en forma de delfines acuáticos. Ella trataba de esquivarlos habilidosamente para poder contraatacar y así hundir el cuerpo de su agresor tres metros bajo tierra. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer ese contrataque desde el aire para estamparse contra su oponente, el segundo ninja apareció con una velocidad impresionante colocándose al costado de Sakura, colocando una pequeña aguja en una de sus costillas ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espina dorsal y la dejara sin respiración, aún no llegaba lo peor, estaba mareada y con una visión borrosa del enfrentamiento._

 _No obstante trató de usar su jutsu médico, pero al aplicarlo la corriente eléctrica se iba intensificando más y más. Entonces chilló por el dolor tan magno que sentía._

 _-¿Qué me han hecho, malditos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- Dijo frustradamente_

 _\- Es un Jutsu que te hará desmayar y en los peores casos entrarás en coma- dijo el ninja de estatura baja que invocó en jutsu en ella._

 _-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Cuestiono calurosamente a pesar de sentirse débil._

 _\- Eres ninja médico ¿eh? y con un carácter de perros, eso te traerá muchos problemas- Dijo el ninja musculoso- No puedes avanzar más allá, es un terreno restringido por el gobernante de este lugar, nadie pasará y mucho menos una niñita como tú._

 _\- Ya me cansé de que todos siempre me subestimen… no te burlarás de mí, bastardo- Dijo sakura con los ojos llenos de enojo y determinación arrancado la aguja de su costado y aventándola a un lado sin separar los ojos de sus agresores._

 _Invocando el jutsu clones de sombra para empezar con el ataque a sus enemigos. Empezando a lanzar puñetazos al ninja que había hecho el jutsu tan extraño, mientras que él trataba de esquivarlos, un clon de sakura sacó un kunai envenenado logrando cortar parte de su pierna._

 _El ninja empezó a perder el equilibrio moderadamente al igual que su visión, sintiéndose asfixiado, logrando pronunciar sus últimas palabras._

 _Maldita, me envenenaste - Dando su última bucanada de aire, cayendo abruptamente al piso._

 _Mientras que el último ninja seguía atacando con los delfines acuáticos a los pocos clones que alcanzaba a ver de la joven, sin percatarse que la sakura original saltó con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro a sus espaldas dándole un golpe mortal en cuello, logrando enterrarlo en el suelo._

 _La medico ninja dio su mayor esfuerzo, se sentía tan cansada, su visión estaba más afectada, su chakra había disminuido en un 70% debido al jutsu, empezando a avanzar como pudo por el bosque nublado que no le ayudaba en nada con la falta de visibilidad. De repente vio algo que atrajo su atención, era un campo de fuerza que cubría gran parte de un árbol, entonces ella perdió el equilibrio sin percatarse que había dado con el escondite de orochimaru y por ende con Sasuke._

 _Hasta que despertó en aquella habitación con sasuke pidiendo respuestas._

 _Fin de Flashback_

La joven Haruno no le brindó muchos detalles al portador del sharingan acerca de cómo había logrado salir de la pelea entre esos dos despiadados ninjas.

Cuando había terminado de explicarle la situación, inmediatamente entró por la puerta un joven de cabello gris y ojos color purpura con dientes muy desaliñados y con semblante de tiburón. Se dirigió a su líder, pero miró a Sakura como si no creyera que había una joven tan hermosa hablando "tranquilamente "con un hombre tan frío y autoritario como era Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Jugo está en su fase enloquecida ¿Puedes hacer el favor de ayudarnos antes que mate desgraciada de Karin?- dijo suigetsu burlonamente

-Hmp- Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia, entonces tornó su mirada en los ojos verde esmeralda de sakura sin importarle que Suigetsu estuviera contemplando la escena - Iremos contigo.

 _Nota:_

 _Subí el capítulo pronto porque ya casi lo tenía, además no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, JA._

 _En este capítulo traté de explicar el cómo sakura llega con sasuke y taka . Ahora que sasuke ha aceptado regresar a Konoha aun desconfiando en sus palabras, empezará lo bueno._

 _Probablemente me tarde unos días en subir el cap. 3 por qué ahorita estoy en exámenes y trabajos de fin de semestre): pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones._

 _Me dio mucho gusto ver sus reviews, los seguidores y sus favoritos. Enserio MUCHAS GRACIAS._


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-Iremos contigo- Me afirmó Sasuke mientras dejaba la recamara.

Me quedé un poco impresionada del por qué aceptaba sin pedirme alguna explicación de cómo sabía yo que sus padres estaban vivos o si había tenido algún contacto con ellos. Claro está que Sasuke es inteligente, ¿algo debía de tener bajo la manga? ¿Quería dar la vuelta a mis méritos?

El joven llamado Suigetsu se quedó confundido mirándome con cara extrañada, sin decir nada, pude entender que se cuestionaba el cómo pude llegar a la extraña guarida por mí misma y el por qué Sasuke mencionó que ellos irían conmigo. Aunque alguien tuvo que llevarme a esa cama, desconocía quien hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-Yo te encontré afuera de la guarida… sí que estabas inconsciente ehhh

Solamente me limité a mirarlo

-Entonces iremos contigo, ahhh me pregunto a donde iremos y ¿por qué a sasuke le da tanta urgencia ir?

Alzo los hombros y salió de la habitación siguiendo fielmente a Sasuke que había ido a calmar a Jugo que se le habían votado las canicas al querer golpear a la pelirroja loca, por eso mismo escuché algunos ruidos extraños y gritos de una joven de voz poco melodiosa.

Y me encontraba en la habitación sola, había llegado hasta aquí, tenía que seguir el plan… llevar a Sasuke con sus padres, siquiera eso cambiaría la situación de la aldea.

No lograba distinguir si era de día de o noche por ese cuarto sin ventanas donde estaba, menos lograba predecir si partiríamos a konoha en unas horas o en unos días. Tenía esa incertidumbre de qué momento sasuke me preguntaría todos los detalles. Decidí volver a recostarme en la cama y traté dormir preguntándome ¿Qué estaría haciendo Naruto en este momento?

Desperté por qué alguien tocó a mi puerta, pensé inmediatamente en Sasuke y por primera vez sentí vergüenza de que viera mi rostro recién despertado e hinchado. Abrí la puerta y gracias al cielo era Suigetsu.

-Buenos días- Dijo con un sonrisa espontanea- Sasuke quiere hablar contigo Sakura, te espera- Al parecer ya sabía mi nombre.

\- Ammm gracias, iré en un segundo

\- Eso probablemente es muy poco- Dijo de forma divertida e inevitablemente reí

Cuando estaba lista para salir, observé que mis prendas estaban echas garra, rasgadas y sucias, pero en fin no tenía tiempo para darme un baño sauna . Suigetsu ya estaba reunido con su equipo, entonces sasuke me veía desde su lugar, recargado en la pared de una habitación que parecía un recibidor a una distancia muy considerable. Siempre se veía bien hiciera lo que hiciera, su semblante de seriedad lo hacia aún más interesante e irresistible, pero había algo que me inquietaba y probablemente me detenía a fantasear con él, nunca había visto tanta oscuridad en sus ojos, eran como una ventana a las cosas atroces que había hecho, todas las vidas que había tomado.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres saber? Puede que no tenga todas las respuestas pero intentaré- Dije de forma sarcástica. Sasuke hizo una mueca de pocos amigos.

\- Partiremos mañana por la mañana a la aldea cercana a Konoha

Al parecer todo Taka estaba informado de las nuevas decisiones de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke… creo que aún no entiendes. Tus padres han revivido, no sólo Kabuto está esperando para matarte, sino hay muchos ninjas que quieren tu cabeza- Dije mientras él parecía que ignoraba mis palabras

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que revivieron a los padres de Sasuke ehhh?- Intervino Karin- A mi se me hace muy sospechoso, al parecer sólo quieres aprovecharte de la des…

\- Karin, cállate- Interrumpió Sasuke

\- La Hokage me envió a esta misión, dijo que si Sasuke Uchiha pudiera ver a sus padres se calmarían un poco los rumores…. De que quiere destruir Konoha, claro está que la Hokage transferiría a tus padres a Konoha sólo por el bien de la aldea y que no tuvieras ninguna intención de atacar. Además de que Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha son ninjas de la aldea de la hoja y están buscando a su hijo mayor y menor, ellos necesitan saber la verdad. Kabuto huyó y tus padres fueron vistos y escoltados a Konoha , ellos están ahí en estos momentos.

\- ¿Y viniste tú sola? ¿La Hokage envió a su alumna sola contra un equipo de criminales? – Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa- Eres todo un caso

\- Ahorita la aldea está en una situación demandante

-¿Qué situación?- Exclamó Sasuke

\- Muchos ninjas han muerto debido a que Orochimaru dejó de un ejército listo para atacar Konoha-

-Era de esperarse de Orochumaru, lo tenía todo bajo la manga ehh- Dijo Suigetsu

\- ¿Quieres entre a la boca del lobo? Sakura, con que ya sabes nuestros planes de atacar Konoha- Preguntó Sasuke

\- ¿Tienes otra opción? Sasuke, si regreso a Konoha ¿qué les diría a tus padres? Tienen que ver por sus propios ojos que su hijo está vivo y está planeando vengarse contra ellos - Dije retándolo sin poderlo evitarlo.

Sasuke alzó la voz y dijo a todos:

\- Partiremos a Konoha hoy

-Abuela Tsunade, ¿qué quería decirme?- Dijo Naruto en la torre de la Hokage

\- Sakura ha ido en busca de Sasuke

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Sakura se fue? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso sin decirme?!

\- Es lo que te está diciendo Naruto- Dijo Shikamaru

\- ¿No estaba en una misión en Suna?- Dijo Kakashi sensei que se encontraba cerca de la puerta

\- Eso pensábamos, escapo del pelotón de ninjas médicos que la acompañaban.

\- ¿Y cómo te enteraste que está con Sasuke anciana?- Dijo Naruto aun tratando de hacerse la idea

\- Bueno…Algunos ninjas la vieron por el país del Agua… Es obvio que Sakura iría en busca de Sasuke- Dijo Tsunade

\- ¿Y por qué iría en busca de mi hijo?- Dijo Fugaku Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos al entrar sorpresivamente- ¿No dijo que estaba en una misión junto con Itachi, Lady Tsunade?

\- Sakura fue a informale que ustedes están aquí en Konoha- Dijo de forma serena pero mirando a Naruto de reojo tratando de decirle que le siguiera la corriente

\- Él tiene que seguir con su misión, es su deber. Ya después podrá regresar a vernos a mí y a su madre.

\- Ese es el problema Fugaku, Sasuke quiere verlos. Después de su muerte él tiene derecho de ver a sus padres

El señor Uchiha se quedó serio, dándole la razón de a la Hokage de forma peculiar.

Entonces Naruto se retiró junto con Kakashi sensei dejando solo a la Hokage y Shikamaru con el señor Fugaku

Y Naruto arrojó las primeras palabras:

-¿Por qué Sakura fue en busca de Sasuke sin siquiera decirme?

\- Sakura no lo hace por la aldea o por el mismo Sasuke , sino que lo está haciendo por ti, siente que te está dando tantos problemas desde aquella promesa que se siente culpable, es por ello que daría su vida por proteger a todos. Y en cuanto a Sasuke, bueno tú sabes que ella siempre ha sentido algo por él- Dijo Kakashi mientras enarcaba una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta acabando la última frase de Kakashi. Entonces su sensei prosiguió dándose cuenta en el cambio de postura de Naruto.

-Sakura, podría dar todo de ella por lo que ama, como la aldea. Cuando los rumores de que Sasuke quería atacar la villa estuvieron a flor de piel, fue horrible para ella. Sin embargo cuando se conoció que los padres de Sasuke habían sido revividos, entendió que a lo mejor ellos serían los únicos que lo podía parar, así como ni ella, ni tú, ni yo hemos podido.

-Sasuke volverá, tengo fe en que entenderá- Dijo el jinchuriki

\- Ese hombre está hundido en su propia oscuridad vengativa, espero algún día pueda salir de ahí, y encontrar el camino de la luz- analizó kakashi

Mientras apenas íbamos en el bosque de niebla, acabando de salir de la guarida más tétrica y oscura del universo, era de tarde/noche, estábamos en una formación de Sasuke a la cabeza seguido de Suigetsu por si se necesitaba algún combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después seguía yo (por si quería escapar), Karin y Jugo (para que ella no peleara con Suigetsu).

Luego volteé mi mirada hacia Sasuke que iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, asimilando la noticia de Fugaku y Mikoto, siempre serio pero con aires de superioridad que siempre le quedaban bien. Él siempre había sido tan misterioso, aún de niños siempre había tenido la atención que quería de todos, de las demás niñas (incluida yo), la admiración de los niños, había causado envidias en muchos hombres como Kiba y Naruto, los profesores siempre lo ponían de ejemplo y alababan sus altas y perfectas calificaciones, parecía que todo hacia bien, era tan perfecto.

Muchos ninjas y personas civiles (incluido Sai) podían clasificarlo de cucaracha traicionera, de criminal rango S, de líder de Taka, del que mató a Itachi y podían llamarle de muchos adjetivos, pero nadie comprendía que él es Sasuke, siempre será Sasuke. Un ser humano, un joven que apenas va sobreviviendo en este mundo, probablemente había tomado decisiones muy equivocadas, pero podría darse cuenta de la realidad viendo a sus padres.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que estábamos por un sendero algo extraño, Karin al parecer había escondido nuestro chakra y estábamos rodeando por las afueras la aldea por qué el gobernante de la tierra del agua tenía encima un golpe de estado y la mayoría de ninjas que habitaban no permitían el acceso a ningún extranjero, ahora entendía el porqué de esos dos ninjas que me atacaron casi cruzando las fronteras.

-Vamos a descansar, ya casi será media noche- Dijo Sasuke de golpe

Nos acomodamos en aquel bosque, entre Jugo y Karin decidieron que acamparíamos, hicimos una fogata por el Jutsu Bola de Fuego de Sasuke, cenamos las provisiones que cada uno llevaba. Entre Taka había una dinámica que era de esperarse, Karin y Suigetsu siempre discutían por todo, Sasuke siempre se quedaba serio y pensativo, mientras Jugo al parecer trataba de ignorar a todos pero siempre buscando el bien de su líder.

Y yo trataba de platicar con Jugo con impresión de ser el único con el que se podía hablar

-Siempre son así- Le pregunté apuntando a Karin y Suigetsu

-Siempre- dijo él cerrando los ojos con resignación

\- Lo que pasa es que ésta loca nunca va a admitir que ama a Sasuke

\- ¡Qué! ¡No digas esas cosas, imbécil!- Dijo Karin

\- ¿Ves Karin? Eres patética, nisiquiera lo niegas- Dijo el ninja de la espada

-¡Cállate estúpido! Largate de aquí- Le replicó la pelirroja

\- ¿Con esa boquita pretendes enamorar a Sasuke?- Dijo Suigetsu- Pues déjame decirte que al parecer ella- Señalándome cínicamente- tiene más tiempo de conocerlo que tú… yo me cuidaría.

-¡ Y eso porque me debería interesar, imbécil!- Ladró Karin

Debido a esto preferí ignorarlos al igual que los demás pero inevitablemente vi a Sasuke para analizar su reacción ante las aclaraciones de Suigetsu para hacer enojar a Karin, y todo lo que vi fue que le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia, ¿Por qué lo hice? Soy tan tonta, pero aun así le iba a demostrar que yo Sakura, había crecido de forma abrupta no sólo en mis Jutsus médicos y de combate, sino personalmente había madurado, ya no era aquella niña necesitada, ahora era la que se arriesgaría por todos, aunque eso tuviera que dejarlo ir de nuevo, pero ir a buscarlo por el bien de todos los niños, bebés, madres, padres, abuelos, ninjas y personas inocentes que residían en Konoha ya que él quería destruir la aldea.

Todos llevábamos bolsas de dormir. Era aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y no me podía dormir, me sentía muy mugrosa, mire mi ropa y estaba asquerosa sin contar que mi cara y casi todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra con sangre. Así que me atreví a tomar un baño de noche en una pequeña laguna que estaba como a diez minutos caminando.

Cuando estaba ahí me desnudé y saque una toalla, dejé mi cambio de ropa cerca de la laguna.

Después de entrar empecé a nadar, me encanta nadar, siempre había sido la mejor nadando y mi rapidez y condición física sin duda me habían dado el lugar de las mejores en las misiones de agua aunque no era tan allegada al océano como aquel joven raro de dientes de tiburón.

De repente alcé mi cabeza para ver el panorama y vi algo que me hizo reaccionar al instante

-¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser!- Solté cuando vi una mediana llama encima de mi ropa de cambio.

Llegue hasta donde estaban las prendas y apague azotándolas con mis sandalias ninja, entonces evalúe los daños y estaban en su mayor parte quemadas. Me fijé que estaba completamente desnuda y fui por mi toalla que estaba en un árbol cerca.

-¡Ahora que haré!- Dije hablándome a mí misma y preguntándome ¿Quién pudo hacerme esto?- La única prenda que tengo es en mi maleta ¡Demonios, mil veces demonios!

Cuando entendí que no había ninguna otra opción, supuse que si iría rápido nadie me vería, cogería mis cambios de ropa y correría a un lugar lejano para cambiarme, claro no correría tan rápido para que no se cayera la toalla, la única que cubre mi cuerpo.

Estaba encaminándome para empezar mi odisea cuando escuché una voz, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Estás buscando esto frentona?- Dijo la pelirroja que yo prometería que no volvería a sonreír en mucho tiempo

\- Esa es mi ropa… Dámela Zorra ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cómo es que quemaste mi ropa y el único cambio que tengo lo tienes ahora tú?- Dije con rabia

\- Eres descuidada y bajaste la guardia- Me reprochó

\- ¡Eres una desgraciada! Dame mi ropa si es que aprecias tu vida, cabello de menstruación- Dije riendo irónicamente

\- Mira que no eres la mejor para burlarte de mí color de cabello- Dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a mí- Y ni te hagas la estúpida, ahora no pareces tan tenaz ni tan fuerte que quisiste parecer enfrente de Sasuke.

-¡Dame mi ropa! Puedo ser tenaz y fuerte ahorita mismo para patearte la cara, bruja- Dije con desesperación cuando estaba acercándome a darle un puñetazo, a pesar de tener todas las de perder.

Estaba ya en posición de ataque cuando Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban viéndonos desde un árbol cercano a la laguna.

-Vaya, vaya con que la cuatrojos no le cae bien Sakura- Dijo Suigetsu con tono irónico- ¿Es por qué ella es más bonita y femenina que tú? Te entiendo- Empezando a reír

-Karin - Dijo sasuke de forma cortante acercándose a ella y me recordó de cuando le hablas a un perro o aún niño pequeño. Ella se quedó sorprendida y en eso aproveche para quitarle mi ropa de un manotazo. Entonces me dio coraje saber que Sasuke aún me veía débil y ante alguien como Karin.

\- Yo puedo defenderme sola, no necesito tu ayuda- Me dirigí al pelinegro

\- No te estoy defendiendo, solamente no quiero ver tus miserias- Dijo el Uchiha tratando de disimular su asombro a mis palabras

\- Hasta quisieras, mírate ,no es como si fueras el hombre más apuesto de todo el mundo- Mentí con rabia- Y no es como si quisiera ver tus miserias Uchiha, eres un imbécil, ¿porque no activas tu sharingan para ver bien mis palabras? I-M-B-E-C-I-L.

-¡No le digas eso! Frentona- Me lanzó la miembro de taka

Sasuke me miró muy enojado conteniéndose a no paralizarme con un chidori, pero no me importó ¿Quién era él para calificar a mi cuerpo como miseria? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que Karin tenía mejor cuerpo que el mio?

\- ¡Ohhh! Con que esto es pelea de dos, Sakura y Sasuke por qué no vamos a dormir, mañana nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Karin

-¿A ti quien te está hablando cuatrojos? Muy bien dije Sasuke y Sakura, mejor tú acompáñame, Sakura necesita cambiarse para no ser molestada por una tarada como tú- Contestó Suigetsu

-¿ A ti por qué te importa tanto que le pase o no a esa frentezota?- replicó Karin

\- Me cae bien, no es escandalosa, ni una histérica, ni una loca como tú- Dijo Suigetsu cuando comenzó a caminar llevándose a Karin lejos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Desde lejos el me volteo a ver y le pronuncie "Gracias" en agradecimiento de llevarse a esa loca para que me pudiera cambiar a gusto. Sasuke se fue con ellos sin siquiera dedicarme alguna mirada de reproche, sino con indiferencia se marchó para seguir durmiendo. Así que me cambié de ropa y seguí pensando del por qué Karin me odiaba, ¿Qué le hice? ¿Acaso no se acuerda que yo la salvé y la curé cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de matarla? ¿Por qué ella había regresado con él? Solamente sabía una cosa: su dignidad estaba ausente.

Llegué a dormir en mi sleppingbag, poniendo atención a cualquier señal de ataque ya sea de Karin o de alguien más.

Sin embargo me caí rendida por el arduo recorrido que habíamos hecho rodeando el país de las olas.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba en sus brazos, cuando me fijé que era Jugo, quien había yacido toda la noche dormido y le tocaba la última guardia. No entendía nada, miré al joven bipolar que iba saltando de árbol en árbol conmigo, a lado iba Karin mientras no veía rasgo de Sasuke o de Suigetsu, después escuché mucho ruido y logré ver muchas bolas de fuego y jutsus desconocidos por mí. Estaba en shock, apenas y podía entender que pasaba.

-Nos han encontrado- Dijo Karin también tratando de esquivar los ataques- Son mínimo diez

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Jugo

Entonces vi aquello que me dio un escalofrió, busqué a Sasuke con la mirada sin poder hablar ¿En dónde demonios estaba Sasuke? ¿Estaba bien?

-¿Lo conoces Sakura?- Me preguntó directamente Jugo mientras me bajaba de sus fuertes brazos.

-Eres tú... Sasori

Nota:

 _Hola! Apenas pude subir el capítulo, ya saben que es fin de semestre. Antes que nada muchas GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS._

 _Aclaraciones: En esta historia los que fueron revividos por el Edo Tensei no recuerdan cómo fue su muerte, entonces aquí los padres de Itachi no supieron quien los mató y tratan de buscar a sus hijos. Acuérdense que no voy a seguir cosas importantes fielmente y es mi primer fanfiction y la primer historia que hago en toda mi vida, entonces espero no sean tan severos conmigo._

 _Reviví a Sasori y Karin bueno, karin es envidiosa y mala leche._

 _Trataré de subir el capítulo 4 lo más pronto posible (ya ando casi de vacaciones) y el amor entre Sasuke y Sakura se dará lento porque Sasuke es un emo vengador y le costará trabajo a Sakurita derretir su corazón de hielo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Créditos a mi editor oficial, mi hermano Misael (: D:_


	4. Capitulo 4 editado

**CAPÍTULO 4 (editado/resubido)**

-Eres tú… Sasori- Dije mientras miraba esa cabellera roja

Me escuchó decir su nombre y abrió sus ojos con asombro, unos ojos nuevos que ahora eran completamente negros productos del Edo Tensei. Confundido empezó a escanearme desde la cabeza a los pies, de pie de sobre un gigantesco árbol, vistiendo aún su capa de Akatsuki con su aspecto joven tal como en su última batalla contra la señora Chiyo y yo que lo envió a la morgue.

Pero no podía explicarme el por qué él estaba aquí Sasori, seguro seguía obedeciendo las ordenes de Kabuto ¿o no? al fin y al cabo era su espía, sin embargo Sasori seguía conservando sus recuerdos y por cierto, ¿Cómo es que Sasori nos encontró? ¿Kabuto estaba cerca de aquí también? ¿Cómo supo que camino tomaríamos para llegar a Konoha? Puesto que ya sabía que nos dirigiríamos a la aldea.

Los dos miembros de Taka y yo estamos rodeados por un ejército de al menos diez ninjas que estaban atacándonos con técnicas de fuego y arena, todos portaban bandas ninja de la aldea de la arena y al parecer eran mandados por el Akatsuki que no movía ni un dedo. Me percaté que cada ninja tenía semblante extraño y los canalicé pero no encontré nada a simple vista, ¿Jugo o Karin estarán pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Se habrían dando cuenta?

-¿Lo conoces frentona?- Dijo Karin tratando de descifrar mi expresión

\- Claro que lo conozco, yo misma lo derroté- Dije mientras me alerté prediciendo que atacarían nuevamente- ¿En dónde demonios se metió Sasuke?- Le cuestioné a Karin porque seguramente ella sería la única en detectar su chakra.

-Entonces tú frentezota ¿sabrías como derrotarlo? No detecto el chakra de Sasuke ni el de Suigetsu- me afirmó la pelirroja con tono preocupado aunque no me miró a los ojos, sino que alzó su vista hasta Jugo.

\- Luego nos preocupamos por ellos - Trató de calmarnos Jugo- Ahora empezará nuestro contrataque, Karin y Sakura cuídenme las espaldas, empezaré yo primero.

Noté la marca de maldición que se recorría por todo su cuerpo hasta convertir su piel blanca en café pálido, su puño se volvió de roca sólida y dio inicio a movimientos de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellos ninjas de la aldea a la arena.

Yo analizaba la situación y mi trabajo no tenía que ser cuidar las espaldas de Jugo aunque fuera una ninja médico, eso lo podía hacer muy bien Karin por ser una ninja sensorial. Me posicioné con aires de ataque, me ajusté mis guantes negros y entré a la función…Lista para pelear como toda una Kunoichi/Chunnin y discípula de la quinta Hokage e iría por Sasori, era el momento de la batalla entre él y yo, sin nadie que nos interrumpiera.

-Déjenme a Sasori, yo antes luché con él - Dije mientras Jugo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Había llegado su hora de volver a morir.

¡Shanaroo!

 **Narrador:**

\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando Sakura está con Sasuke, ¡deveras! no sabemos si le puede pasar algo, Sasuke ahora es capaz de todo- Dijo Naruto preocupado a su sensei Kakashi

Ambos ninjas entraban a Ichiraku Ramen, después de haber visto a Fugaku Uchiha en la mansión Hokage.

\- Sasuke va a regresar a Konoha, Naruto, seguro ya sabe que sus padres están aquí- Dijo Kakashi- Y obviamente no entrará por la puerta grande.

-¿Y qué tal si mata a Sakura en cualquier momento?- Cuestionó el ojiazul- ¿Quién me garantiza de que Sasuke no será un cabrón y también quiera destruir la aldea?

\- Nadie te lo puede garantizar, apuesto a que la Hogake hará algo para proteger a Sakura y a la aldea, ella no es de lanzar a Sakura a la boca del lobo- Le comentó Hatake

\- Ya lo hizo antes con Jiraiya

\- ¿Crees que volverá a cometer el mismo error a estas alturas? Ella debió de haber intuido las intenciones de Sakura de tratar de salvarnos a todos y seguro tiene un haz bajo manga, primero tenemos que analizar la situación Naruto, debes de dejar de ser tan impulsivo- Dijo el Jounin

El joven Uzumaki luego de escuchar las palabras del peligris que parecían quemar sus tímpanos, le gritó sin poder contenerse más.

-¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados! ¡Sakura no debe de arriesgarse por todos, yo tengo que hacerlo, yo tengo que protegerla, a ella y a mis amigos! ¡Si tú no quieres ayudarme, no me importa, iré solo si es necesario! Pero traeré a Sakura a salvo aunque tenga que enfrentar a Sasuke y estoy seguro que Sasuke regresará a la aldea por qué aquí están sus padres!

El rubio salió corriendo del local dejando a todos sorprendidos por su explosión emocional. Kakashi se quedó sin articular palabra alguna por un rato. Ese poder de palabra y persuasión que poseía su alumno era increíble, lo dejó sin poder pensar en algo más que ayudarlo a traer a la pelirosa a casa sana y salva, puesto que Sasuke no era de fiar ahora aunque existía un medio por el cual someterlo, se tenía que despejar un poco y trazar un plan.

 **Narra Sakura**

Jugo y Karin había derrotado a casi todos los ninjas que escoltaban al pelirrojo y yo estaba acercándome más al Akatsuki.

De repente ya me encontraba cara a cara con Sasori y él soltó las primeras palabras que supuse que diría debido a sus gesticulaciones tratando de recordarme.

-Siento que te he visto en algún lugar- espetó el marionetista.

-Claro que la has visto, seguro no recordarás de nuestra batalla en la que moriste, yo te maté junto con tu abuela, la señora Chiyo.

\- Eso me imaginaba, ¿con que una niña como tú y esa anciana me derrotaron?, debo de aceptar que te ves más débil que eres, en cambio he revivido y ya no soy una marioneta- Dijo mientras se quitaba la capa negra con nubes rojas- Ahora soy un ser humano/marioneta, soy más poderoso, está pelea no será un juego de niños como la anterior y por cierto ¿En dónde está esa vieja decrepita?.

\- Esta muerta Sasori- Dije con una voz lastimada- Ahora no tienes tus marionetas, no seré presa fácil.

\- Tengo el cuerpo que siempre desee y yo que tú no estaría tan confiada. Ahora no necesito hilos de chakra para manejarlos, será con el movimiento ocular

Iba a comenzar la pelea e hizo algo muy extraño, utilizando a uno de los ninjas que yacían muertos gracias a Taka, los cuerpos empezaron a ponerse de pie, pero esta vez no se veía ningún hilo de chakra como había afirmado. Ahora el Akatuski tenía dos ninjas enfrente de él, dispuestos a matarme, sin mover ningún dedo me sonrió altaneramente. Empezaron a atacarme con la técnica de la arena de hierro, yo esquivaba, saltaba y logré salir ilesa de la primera ronda de ataques.

Después les lancé un puñetazo antes que comenzarán otra vez y cayeron al instante, entonces vi que esa no era la técnica verdadera de Sasori.

Esos ninjas dejaron su forma original y se convirtieron en nada más y en nada menos que **Sasuke y Naruto** a los trece años, cuando éramos el equipo siete. Los mismos gestos, la misma ropa, misma estatura, misma voz, eran ellos.

Ambos empezaron a lanzarme palabras hirientes como:

" _Eres más débil que Naruto" "Sasuke no te quiere Sakura, entiéndelo" " Eres una molestia" " Siempre fuiste un estorbo para el equipo" " No llegarás ni a un kilómetro sola" " Prefiero la venganza a quedarme contigo" " Sakuraaaaa, ayúdame" " Eres débil" "Eres débil" "Eres débil"_

Ambos gritaban esa frase, no podía más, me sentía aturdida, me empecé a marear porque sentía retumbar sus palabras en toda parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba en shock, nunca había imaginado esa escena ni en mis más terribles pesadillas, ellos dos desvalorizándome cuando éramos como una familia, ambos iban a tratar de asesinarme.

¿Qué demonios era Sasori? ¿Trataba de debilitarme psicológicamente? ¿Era un genjutsu? No, era real, pero era un poder ocular diferente que desconocia. Y me pareció ver que el clon de Sakuke preparaba un jutsu de elemento relámpago, el chidori y naruto tenía ya puesto en la mano el rasengan.

Grité con desesperación:

-¡Noooo!

Y su imagen cambio, ahora no era Sasuke y Naruto los que me decían que era débil, si no era yo misma, eran dos Sakuras a misma edad que me gritaban "Eres débil" "Eres un estorbo" "Ríndete" "Te mataré".

-No es cierto Sakura, es una trampa- Me gritó Jugo para alentarme

Y se me salieron las lágrimas, Sasori se dio cuenta y rio como nunca. Levanté mi cabeza y de mi diafragma grité:

-¡Morirás ahora bastardo!, yo no soy débil, ¡Shannaroo!- Dije llorando de la rabia.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear a las dos Sakuras y que ambas estaban listas para golpearme, (irónico jajaja) vi llamas negras cerca que las quemában por completo. Ellas se retorcían al ser alcanzadas por el Susanoo de Sasuke y cambiaron de forma convirtiéndose a lo que eran originalmente, aquellos ninjas de la arena.

-Sasuke…- Fue lo único que dije y mejor me dirigí donde estaba Sasori.

Me lancé justo al corazón de Sasori de un fuerte salto, antes de que intentara utilizar a los ninjas restantes, derribándolo por completo me acerqué y utilicé casi todo el chakra que me quedaba para por fin matarlo a golpes. Los marionetistas no eran tan fuertes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aparte no podía emanar veneno como lo hacía anteriormente .Chilló de dolor empezando a vomitar sangre por la boca y entendí que era el momento de las preguntas pues estaba agonizando frente mío.

Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu se reunieron a una distancia considerable y Sasuke fue a revisar los alrededores.

-¿Hay más ninjas siguiéndonos?¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- Pregunté

\- Eres muy ingenua y buena, eso sólo te limitará en tus habilidades, ese potencial debería de usarse para asesinar… Hay alguien que puede estar traicionándote y no sabrás quien es. Supongo que ese es mi pago, dejarte con la incertidumbre, tú vivirás con ella todo este tiempo, yo moriré ahora aquí.

-Dime quien fue maldit…- Le ladré y fui abruptamente interrumpida por el Uchiha que no sabía cómo había llegado a mi lado.

-Tú sabes muy bien que Kabuto revivió a mis padres, ¿no es así?- Preguntó Sasuke

\- Por su puesto- Dijo mientras un coágulo de sangre lo atragantaba- Digamos que Kabuto no quedó tan contento que hayas matado a Orochimaru, además de que revivió a Itachi y fallidamente trataron de matarlo. Tómalo personal.

-¿En dónde está él ahora?-Dijo Uchiha

-Más cerca de lo que tú crees. Dijo Sasori mientras se atragantaba con la sangre de nuevo- Sakura Haruno… creo que volví a morir en tus manos- Dijo débilmente el pelirrojo mirándome agonizante.

Entonces Sasori falleció con sus ojos abiertos

-Hmp- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Tenemos que refugiarnos Sasuke, no es seguro acampar esta noche a la intemperie después de que nos emboscaron, sería bueno buscar una posada o algo así - Dijo Karin cuando todos se habían reunido con nosotros

\- Se dé algo mejor- Replico Sasuke

Seguimos con nuestro camino y al caer la noche, estábamos deambulando por una aldea del país del agua, todo Taka junto conmigo obedecimos las ordenes de Sasuke de alojarnos en casa de una antigua amiga de la familia Uchiha.

Le tenía que decir que alguien nos estaba traicionando, pero algo me dijo que ahora no era el momento. Llegando al lugar, recordé que ya había entrado a esa tienda de armas ninja , fue cuando Sasuke, Naruto y yo aún éramos el equipo 7 y habíamos peleado con un gato gigantesco llamado Nekomata

Al arribar el lugar me di cuenta que no había cambiado en nada, los mismos jarrones, el mismo espacio amplio, y claro la misma anciana de humor apacible que enseguida que vio entrar a Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa

-Buenas noches joven Sasuke, es un milagro verlo, por lo visto los años le han sentado muy bien, está más guapo y fuerte que nunca, recuerdo cuando era un niño de seis años acompañado de Itachi y sus padres venían a comprar armas en mi local que tenía cerca de Konoha, ahora me he mudado cerca de este país, las ventas son mejores pero aún extraño Konoha, esos tiempos, en fin… ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Dijo percatándose de la postura de Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de Itachi, uffff si supiera esta señora que los padres de Sasuke están vivos.

-Abuela Gato, nos vemos otra vez, necesito que nos des alojamiento por unos días.

-Claro que sí, la familia Uchiha siempre me dio asilo en su casa y me ayudaba cuando lo pedía. Pueden quedarse cuando lo deseen- Dijo en lo que examinaba a todo miembro de Taka que supuse que ya conocía de vista y me miró frunciendo el ceño-¿Tú eres la jovencita que vino con Sasuke y ese niño rubio escandaloso esa vez que derrotaron a Nekomata?

-Si, soy Sakura Haruno señora

-Ya tiene tanto tiempo, pero me acordé de ti gracias a esta foto- Dijo sacando una foto en la que nos encontrábamos Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi sensei junto a la señora y algunos gatos, en el fondo había una manta con la huella de _Nekomata_.

De repente abrió los ojos como platos, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo muy obvio- Ya entiendo- Volteó a ver a Sasuke- ¡Pero que buen gusto tienen el joven Sasuke, mira que hermosa joven se encontró para que fuera su novia, ya me imagino ustedes tendrían unos hijos precisos e inteligentes!- Todo mi rostro ardía y Karin que yacía atrás de mi estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza, nos miraba a ambas agresivamente, abrió la boca para responderle algo a la señora pero alguien hablo primero.

-Sakura nunca le haría caso a un tipo tan apático como Sasuke, ella está loca por mí- Dijo Suigetsu, Sasuke se limitó a ver mi impresión ¿Acaso le importaba mi reacción ante lo que decía Suigetsu?

-Eso quisieras Suigetsu, ninguno de los dos me interesa por ahora- Dije enarcando una sonrisa tierna y noté que sasuke volteó la cabeza con fastidio, ¿Qué mosca le había picado?.

-Iremos a dejar nuestras cosas- Dijo Sasuke cortando la conversación.

Durante la cena, yo platicaba con Suigetsu y Jugo acerca de Sasori y como había sido la primera vez que lo derroté, en eso la Uzumaki intentaba fallidamente llamar la atención del Uchiha mientras me lanzaba miradas asesinas y llenas de frustración.

Sin embargo había muchas cosas que me tenían pensativa, los sucesos del hoy definitivamente tenía que meditarlo puesto que ¿Cómo le iba a decir yo a Sasuke que alguien de Taka nos había traicionado?

-No lo había pensado ¿Tu qué piensas Sakura?- Dijo Jugo arrancándome de mis propios pensamientos

-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunté a ambos

\- Ammm, ¿no nos hacías caso verdad? Hablábamos de ¡Qué bueno que llegaste con nosotros!, estábamos necesitados de la parte femenina del grupo, lo único más cercano a lo femenino era Jugo por qué esa zorra pelirroja parece más hombre que nadie- Dijo el ninja de los ojos violetas

-Deja de molestar a Jugo, Suigetsu- Dije regañándolo

-Analizándolo, Sakura es muy femenina- Dijo Jugo sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Suigetsu, por eso él me caía bien, era alguien aunque bipolar no se metía con nadie cuando estaba bien.

En ese momento una joven aproximadamente de quince años, delgada y de cabello café que era la nieta de la señora trajo la bandeja inmensa de comida, noté que estaba sonrojada y volvió hacia el Uchiha sonrojándose más, él era un imán de mujeres y al parecer siempre lo sería.

Di gracias con una sonrisa alegre como siempre, era una rutina subir los cubiertos con mis manos y vi como Sasuke me observaba pareciendo que había recordado algo importante. Durante toda la cena me sentí observada por él, sentí mis mejillas arder pero traté de disimular hablando con Jugo y Suigetsu aunque no les ponía atención. Qué extraño se estaba comportando él día de hoy.

Al terminar de cenar nos asignaron dormitorios cercanos, Jugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke tenían una habitación y a mí me tocó compartir habitación con Karin, aunque tuvimos mucha paz, ninguna se habló para no chocar y preferí leer los libros de medicina que llevaba en mi pequeña bolsa junto con mis armas y antídotos, en fin ella me ignoró y yo también.

En la madrugada me levanté de mi cama puesto que no podía dormir, había muchas cosas inconclusas en mi mente y lo único que necesitaba era relajarme así que salí al jardín, contemplé la fuente que había en el centro, las hermosas flores que había y sobre todo un árbol de flores de cerezos que era el más hermoso que había presenciado y que a pesar de ser de noche se veía esplendido, me senté en un tronco cercano a la fuente con los pies descalzos tocando el pasto.

Empecé a preocuparme por todos allá en casa, en Naruto, en Kakashi sensei, y pensé en que Sasori me había dicho que algún miembro de Taka había traicionado, ¿Quién podría ser? Todos parecían muy devotos a su líder, sabían que Sasuke los ejecutaría si se atrevían a hacer algo así, ¿Quién de los tres? No llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolos pero se me hacía imposible pensar en alguien y lo más importante ¿Cómo le informaría a Sasuke eso? ¿Me creería? ¿Qué pasaría? Tenía que quedar resuelto esto antes de que pasara algo peor. No me cabía la idea de pensar que pasaría cuando llegáramos cerca de Konoha, Sasuke vería a sus padres, no volvería a cometer el mismo error de dejarlos morir por consiguiente mataría a Kabuto después de tenerlos a salvo, pero el único lugar donde estaban a salvo era en Konoha entonces ¿Qué tenía planeado Sasuke?

El día de hoy me miró muchas veces ¿Le recordaré a nuestra convivencia del equipo siete? Naruto y él peleando por todo, yo trataba de poner orden, Kakashi leía su pervertido libro siempre pero cuando llegaba la comida todos los callábamos un momento y siempre dábamos gracias, el alzando las manos con los cubiertos ¿Es por eso que me miraba? ¿Extrañaba esos momentos cuando era feliz con nosotros? Pero ¿Qué sentía yo por Sasuke ahora? No lo sabía, mis pensamientos de él habían cambiado mucho, provocaba muchas cosas en mí todavía pero este era el peor momento para pensar en él.

Estaba muy inmersa en mis pensamientos hasta que me di cuenta que alguien me observaba fijamente al otro extremo del jardín. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

-¿No es hermoso?, todas las estrellas brillan fuertemente, el universo es tan asombroso, espectáculo natural. ¿Pero sabes que cuando muere una estrella se convierte en un agujero negro? Si es una estrella de poca energía el agujero desaparece, pero si es de mucha energía éste agujero perdura y perdura haciéndose cada vez más grande, absorbiendo masa y energía. Pero ¿sabes qué? Hasta los agujeros negros tienen parte de agujero blanco, eso me hace pensar que no existen las cosas completamente buenas o malas, no todo se restringe a negro o blanco, puede haber un gris, no todo en la vida puede ser amor u odio o en tu caso venganza- Y lo miré tratando de hacer que me entienda.

\- No has cambiado en nada-Dijo Sasuke

Ambos nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos, me recordó al pasado, ese escenario era el mismo al de su partida, él y yo mirándonos como ahora durante la madrugada mientras todos dormían, eran las mismas estrellas, el mismo aire. Solamente él y yo, pero ahora él era diferente, con 17 años, más vengador que nadie, consumido por el odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes dormir, eh- Le pregunté tranquilamente mientras él se acercaba y se posó frente mio.

-Hmp- Dijo él.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste de aquellas marionetas de Sasori ,Sasuke?

\- Quería información de Kabuto nada más.¿ Aun así sabes por qué no te maté llegando a la guarida verdad? o por qué no lo he intentado ni una vez durante este viaje

Me quedé muda y él prosiguió

-Supongo que ya sabes la razón por qué me desaparecí cuando peleabas contra Sasori- Prosiguió- Había tenido mis sospechas desde un principio y por eso no actué

\- No tenía otra opción- Dije

\- Por lo que investigué en esta mañana la abuela Chiyo era la única que podía hacer ese jutsu y no hay manera de contrarrestarlo. Tú peleaste junto con ella y supongo que te dijo en donde se encontraban esos pergaminos sagrados en los que aprendiste a hacer el jutsu, fue fácil encontrar información por qué todo el mundo los ha buscado como locos durante años, ese jutsu es muy poderoso por que consiste en que si yo planeo ponerte una mano encima a ti o a Naruto moriré instantáneamente ¿no es así?, cualquier atentado a tu vida de parte mía me matará.

-En efecto

-¿Y obtuviste mi ADN yendo al barrio Uchiha?, se necesita para hacer el justu enseguida del sello que hiciste en esos pergaminos. Fue creado por ninjas médicos, tú has de saber mucho de eso.

\- Algunas cosas de Konoha que me sirvieron mucho para poder hacer el jutsu. Los ninjas médicos han hecho esa clase de jutsus por qué no tienen mucha experiencia en el frente, aunque yo la tengo, no puedo ir a la guerra sin armas. Y la abuela Chiyo si me contó de la localización del pergamino cuando íbamos a revivir a Gaara, ella estaba muy enferma y me dijo que le sorprendió mi fuerza de voluntad y quería darme ese legado.

-Tratas de aparentar ser fuerte, viniste aquí sola para protegerlo y aun así lo sigues protegiendo. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Naruto?

\- No es como de tu incumbencia ¿o sí?- Dije mostrándome lo más autoritaria posible

\- Con que tú y el mediocre ehhh, quien lo diría.

\- ¿Te enojaría si fuera así?- Le cuestioné tajantemente

\- En lo absoluto- Dijo bruscamente

\- ¡Qué bueno!, empezaba a creer que sí, aunque claro, Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor, el más guapo, tu ego es tan grande que no vez que no eres el centro del universo, te lo volveré a decir, ¡no vine aquí por ti, quiero el bien de la aldea y de Naruto!- Le exclamé.

Sasuke esbozando una sonrisa sumamente burlona

\- Si no mal recuerdo antes tú eras capaz de todo por mí, ¿Naruto por fin logró conquistarte? Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, mientras tú me seguías a mí- Dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la última oración.

\- Naruto siempre ha estado ahí para mí y tú sólo te marchaste cuando más te necesitabamos- Dije más tranquila queriendo acabar la conversación.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Pensé que era el momento oportuno para volver a mi dormitorio

Sasuke me tomó del brazo para que no me fuera, sus ojos mostraban desconcierto y desesperación, sufría demasiado.

-¿Qué hubieras echo tú si mataban a todo tu clan? A tus padres, tíos, primos y todos los que significaron algo para ti y todo fue culpa de los altos mandos de la aldea, y los revivieran para volver a perderlos y verte sufrir de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si ese agujero negro se volviera más grande y más grande cada vez y no hubiera marcha atrás?

-No lo sé, trataría de buscar justicia pero no de personas inocentes como lo era yo de niño. "Hay dolores que nos matan, pero los hay más crueles, los que nos dejan la vida sin permitirnos gozar de ella".

Sasuke se quedó pensativo aun tomándome del brazo

-No hay marcha atrás, pero hay dos senderos, tú sabes cual elegir.

Y me retiré a mi habitación. Probablemente esa madrugada no le diría nada a Sasuke de que nos habían traicionado.

 _Nota:_

 _Lo volví a resubir por qué no quedé muy satisfecha con el anterior. Espero les guste._

 _La frase que Sakura le dice a Sasuke es del naturista francés_ Antonie L. Apollinarie Fée _(1789-1874) está en comillas._

 _Lindo día :D :D_


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

 _ **"**_ _ **Una palabra hiere más profundamente que una espada"**_

Robert Burton (1577-1640)

Nota: Capitulo 4 editado (favor de leer para entender este)

 _ **Narrador:**_

Sasuke se quedó pensando en las cosas que Sakura le había dicho, eran tantas las preguntas hacia Haruno y tanto que asimilar, que ésta sería una larga noche.

Se había perdido de muchas cosas estando fuera de Konoha ¿Desde cuándo ella era pareja de Naruto? Recordaba como la pelirosa se desvivía para llamar la atención del Uchiha a los trece años, pero esta nueva Sakura era: sarcástica, e ignoraba algunas veces su presencia, arriesgaba todo para proteger Konoha y al mediocre rubio, aunque eso implicara ser su aliada. Al parecer ahora Naruto era el héroe a quien todos amaban y respetaban, en cambio ¿quién era él? , No más que un criminal en busca de muerte y venganza. Sin embargo la actitud de su excompañera lo inquietaba y no sabía por qué, no la podía controlar como a sus tres compañeros, ella era complicada, era un problema del que no podía zafarse, no la podía matar y tampoco podía alejarse de ella, era una molestia.

La frase de la kunoichi retumbaba sus oídos "No hay marcha atrás, pero hay dos senderos, tú sabes cual elegir", ¿Qué era lo que él quería? Todos sus pensamientos se nublaban al pensar en sus padres, pero algo tenía bien definido: Kabuto era un hijo de puta que se las pagaría de una vez por todas.

En cambio no terminaba de entender, ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso a Sakura? Su cerebro no se había conectado con su boca; tenía tiempo que no hablaba de su familia con nadie, de hecho prohibía que mencionaran a Itachi o a sus padres frente suyo. ¿Y Por qué la había salvado de las marionetas de Sasori? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, fue un acto reflejo igual con el que salvó a Naruto de Haku.

Así que pasó mayor parte de la noche mirando el cielo estrellado sin lograr conciliar el sueño, a causa de unas simples palabras que rondaban su cabeza como un eco ensordecedor.

Empezó a amanecer y decidió ir a entrenar un poco, después vio como una joven de cabello rojo y lentes llegaba a su lado ordenándole que fuera a desayunar junto con todos.

Sakura quería ir a hablar con Sasuke e informarle de la supuesta traición de algún Taka lo antes posible, por el riesgo que podían pasar, pero no pudo ya que Karin se despertó desde muy temprano y no pudo salir de la habitación sin ser interrogada. Se arrepintió de no habérselo comentado la noche anterior al portador del sharingan pero todavía estaba nostálgica por las interrogantes que éste le había hecho.

Decidió echar una vista por el balcón para saber la localización de Sasuke y lo vio junto con Karin hablando. Por lo tanto prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión donde ambos se encontraran solos. Escuchó el grito de Suigetsu avisando que fueran a desayunar y como la ojijade tenía mucha hambre bajó enseguida al comedor.

Vio a Jugo sentado en la ventana jugando con unos pájaros y Suigetsu ya puesto en el comedor, la señora gato empezaba a preparar el desayuno junto con su nieta.

Entrando al comedor notó que Suigetsu la escaneaba de cabeza a los pies, entonces se acordó que no se había quitado su ropa de dormir, traía un camisón amarillo y un short negro muy pegado al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Jugo cortésmente le dio los buenos días, pero Suigetsu abrió la boca y le dijo:

-Buenos días Sakura, hoy te ves muy muy bien- con mirada morbosa.

La pelirosa se sonrojó como la sangre misma y le contestó:

-Mis ojos están aquí Suigetsu.

-Ahhh, si es cierto, apenas me doy cuenta que son verdes- replicó él.

-¡Callate pervertido!- Dijo la ninja medico mientras lo golpeaba en la mejilla

De suerte que, Sasuke entró con Karin en ese momento pasándose de largo sin dar los buenos días, él se sentó y vio a Sakura de reojo enojada y recordó cuando ésta golpeaba a Naruto, sin antes echarle un vistazo a sus piernas delgadas pero torneadas que la noche de ayer no le permitió disfrutar, claro estaba que era hombre y tenía impulsos como todos. Durante sus misiones había tenido impulsos sexuales, pero los había reprimido por qué el odio y muerte ocupaban casi toda su mente, el Uchiha pensaba que ninguna mujer era digna de estar con él, todas eran tontas e ingenuas que pasaban el tiempo pensando en tonterías de amor, cosa que él nunca podría ofrecer y sería mostrar debilidad.

Aunque le hacía sentir extrañeza volver a ver a Sakura a los ojos después de su conversación de anoche por que fue mostrarle algo muy personal que él no debería volver a hacer, no tenía que hacerlo, ahora que sus padres habían regresado, no podía mostrarse débil.

-Disculpa Sakura, si tienes novio yo lo entiendo, ¿No tienes o si?-Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Obviamente no, quien se fijaría en ella- Dijo Karin tratando de hacer enojar.

\- No te lo diré- Dijo Sakura directamente a Suigetsu ignorando a la pelirroja

-Chica ruda, de esas me gustan. Pero dime Sakura ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez en tu vida? Si es que no, yo puedo hacer tu primer amor- Dijo el peliplateado melosamente

Sasuke levantó la ceja encontrándose en la mirada apenada de Sakura, retirando los ojos de ella y agudizando el oído. No podía esconder que él había sido el primer amor de la pelirosa y de toda niña de la villa, ella era tan evidente que todo mundo sabía que Haruno estaba loca por Uchiha. Ahora Suigetsu le estaba coqueteando, ese era un cabronazo con las mujeres, pero ahora todo hombre parecían prestarle más atención a Sakura de lo que él deseaba.

-Ammm, supongo que si- Dijo la médico ninja

La pelirosa notó la sonrisa soberbia que Sasuke no logro contener, ella lo tomó como indicador para que ella lo alabara y saltara a sus brazos (bien trabajados), ¿pero qué tal si esta fuera la primera vez que una chica le dijera NO a Sasuke? Ella preferiría mentir mil veces antes que darle créditos al sex simbol Sasuke Uchiha.

-De hecho, aún sigo enamorada de él- Dijo Sakura

-Ohh, ¿Y quién es ese?- Dijo Suigetsu

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, ¿ahora le importaba de quien estaba enamorada esa molestía? ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!, se esperó a escuchar el último nombre que pensó que saldría de los labios de Haruno.

-De Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo Sakura

 **Naruto y Kakashi**

\- Ya te dije Kakashi sensei que iría aunque fuera solo por Sakura, no cambiaré de opinión, ¡deveras!- Dijo el rubio a su maestro mientras esperaba sentado en una banqueta.

\- Por eso te dije que nos veríamos, voy a ir contigo- Le replicó el Jouning

Naruto estaba se sintió más seguro si su sensei lo acompañaba, iba se sentiría más tranquilo y acompañado.

Entiendo, así será más fácil, Sai e Ino dijeron que irían a ayudarnos, ¿La Hokage sabe de esto?

\- Que ella misma te lo diga- Dijo el ninja que copia

Lady Tsunade se acercaba con paso apresurado al encuentro con ambos ninjas, era una mañana laboriosa pero la vida de su alumna era más importante.

-Anciana, iré por Sakura quieras o no,¡ deveras! Ella es mi amiga y no dejaré que Sasuke la maté- Le exclamó Naruto tomando sus cosas ya preparadas para la misión

\- No te lo prohíbo Naruto, Sakura había aprendido un Jutsu que la señora Chiyo le había enseñado, en el cual Sasuke no le puede hacer ningún rasguño- Dijo la Hokage- Ella se fue de aquí ya con el sello, ten más confianza en ella

\- ¡No me puedo confiar! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ir? Tú ya sabías que ella lo haría- Dijo el Jinchuriki

\- ¡No la dejé ir! Nunca se lo consentí, tenía la idea de que lo haría tarde o temprano por más que yo tratara de protegerla, ella huiría así que mejor pensé en enseñarle algunos jutsus para enfrentarse a Sasuke- Dijo Tsunade

\- Creo que partiremos en pocos momentos Hokage- Dijo Kakashi cortando la conversación, no tenían tiempo que perder- El equipo de rescate será integrado por : Naruto, Sai, Ino y yo- Aparecieron los mencionados con sus provisiones y armas ninjas listos para la misión - , además de…

Llegó Kiba con Akamaru corriendo y dijo

-Yo también iré, apuesto que Akamaru ayudará en la búsqueda de olor de Sakura.

-También invocaré a mi escuadrón de caninos ninja para rastrear el olor de la ropa de Sakura- Hizo el Justu de invocación del cual aparecieron varios perros ninja enseguida de sacar varias prendas de ropa de la Kunoichi

-No puedo esperar más - Dijo Naruto- Tengo que encontrar a Sakura y a Sasuke lo antes posible, ¿Podemos ya irnos?, deberás.

Todos se acercaron a la entrada principal de Konoha

\- Hey Naruto, trae con bien a Sakura- dijo la Hokage

\- Lo haré anciana- Dijo Naruto- ¡Sakura, Sasuke los encontraré!,

Así todo el escuadrón partió en busca de los ninjas

 **Fugaku y Mikoto**

Ambos pares de ojos del Edo tensei interceptaron a la Hokage minutos después que había despedido al escuadrón de rescate Kakashi.

-¿Ese escuadrón fue a buscar a Sasuke?- Preguntó autoritariamente Fugaku

\- Si- Respondió la Hokage

Los señores Uchiha no sabían nada de cómo habían muerto, estaban muy confundidos, sabían que habían sido revividos sin embargo buscaban a sus hijos Sasuke e Itachi , por eso permitieron ser escoltados ha Konoha, querían saber información de sus hijos, si es que estaban vivos. La hokage les dijo que su clan había sido exterminado y que Sasuke estaba en una misión con Itachi, pero su instinto paternal les decía que algo malo pasaba con sus hijos.

\- ¿No estaba en una misión con Itachi? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó frio Fugaku.

Tsunade suspiró fuertemente, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal, así que prefirió decir la verdad.

\- Sasuke no está en Konoha y no sabemos su paradero

-¿Qué? ¿e Itachi?- Preguntó Fugaku Uchiha

-Está muerto- Dijo Senju

El señor Uchiha ignoró su entorno, sólo se limitó a ver a su esposa a los ojos, desolados, aun muertos gritaban dolor a los cuatro vientos.

Ninguno cruzó palabra alguna y se retiraron a su nuevo apartamento que le habían asignado los habitantes de la aldea.

Ambos se miraron, el líder del clan Uchiha rompió el silencio

-Mikoto, iremos a buscar a Sasuke ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo? Esos ninjas ya fueron por él, ¿Cómo sabemos dónde está Sasuke?

-¿Ya te olvidaste? Esa conexión exclusiva de los Uchiha nos ayudará, es nuestro hijo

\- T-Tienes razón, es la única forma de llegar con él- Dijo Mikoto

 **Narrador**

Todos los Taka estaban mirando a Sakura sorprendidos después de que comentó que le gustaba el Jinchuriki de Konoha sin especificar bien si tenían una relación.

Karin se quedó con la boca abierta, Suigetsu y Jugo abrieron los ojos como platos sin habla, mientras que su líder Sasuke se sintió muy sorprendido, nunca imaginó a la pelirosa enamorada de Naruto, no estaba bromeando, era la segunda vez que se lo decía, ella siempre estuvo enamorada del apellido Uchiha pero del mediocre y estúpido Naruto jamás se lo imaginó, su ego sangraba por una extraña razón, Uzumaki había sido su rival y ahora se sentía derrotado. Nunca imaginó sentir coraje por algo tan estúpido, así que reaccionó de la única manera que conocía a este nuevo estado emocional: la agresión.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y escupió palabras hirientes

-¡Menuda estupidez!- Dijo gritando el líder Taka

-¿Disculpa, Sasuke?- Replicó sarcástica Sakura

\- Son tal para cual y a nadie le importa tu estúpida aventura con ese mediocre- Dijo sin evitar sentir rabia al entonar cada palabra

\- Ammm ¿Celoso Sasuke? Esto se pondrá muy bueno- Dijo Suigetsu poniéndose cómodo después de sentir miedo ser atravesado por el susanoo.

\- ¡No digas eso imbécil!- chilló Karin- ¡Si vuelves a hablar te mataré!

\- ¡A ver si puedes rojita!- le respondió Suigetsu sacándole la lengua.

-Callate Suigetsu, ¿Qué más te da, no? No es como si fuera de tu incumbencia ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti si yo salgo con Naruto?- protestó Sakura al Uchiha.

-No me importa, no podía esperar menos de ti- Dijo Sasuke explotando más por las palabras de la pelirosa.

Los demás miembros se quedaron aún más anonadados por la reacción de Sasuke que las confesiones de Sakura, parecía que al pelinegro le llenaba de ira algo que no tenía relación con su venganza, una nueva faceta que Sakura había despertado en Sasuke.

Sakura no entendía de por qué Sasuke le dedicaba todas las palabras desgarradoras e hirientes, pero no estaba de humor. Una gota podría derramar el vaso y no sería nada agradable.

Sasuke quería hacer sentir mal a Sakura como de lugar, ella se había equivocado y sí que lo pagaría.

\- No hablaré contigo- Dijo Sakura tratando de contenerse a explotar, entonces trató de calmarse hasta que el uchiha la interrumpió.

-No te irás, no puedes salir de esta casa- Dijo Sasuke.

-No haré lo que tú me pidas, volveré en poco tiempo- y bosquejó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras salía de aquella casa.

Caminó poco hasta encontrarse en el mercado de la aldea, pasando el rato el coraje se desvaneció aunque seguía muy pensativa en como Sasuke se había comportado ¿estaba celoso? ¿Eso era posible? ¿De Naruto? Nadie de Taka había ido a buscarla y pensó _"ojalá y ningún contratiempo se presente"_.

Compró una buena porción de fresas suficiente para hacer un pay para todos. Caminaba por las calles con el sol de una mañana exquisita y limpia hasta que un joven delgado pero fuerte se le acercó a hablarle

- _¿Estás perdida?- Interpeló el joven_

 _-No- Contestó Sakura_

 _-Oye, yo y mi amigo tenemos algo que de seguro es tuyo, sólo vamos a mi casa y te lo daré_

 _-No, yo no he….- Dijo Sakura cuando sintió una presión fuerte en su hombro, el joven la estaba lastimando_

 _-Vamos, te lo mostraré, tienes que venir- dijo aprisionándola_

 _-Déjame en paz- Le exclamó la pelirosa_

 _-¡Bastardo!- Le gritó una voz fría y furiosa_

 _Una llama negra que era el susanoo apareció quemando la pierna y parte del cuerpo del joven ocasionando gritos desgarradores, Sasuke no contento, activó el Magekui Sharingan para dar el ataque final. Sakura se lanzó sobre Sasuke, tapándole los ojos, nunca imaginó hacer tal tontería para evitar la muerte del joven._

 _-No, Sasuke ¡basta!- Le demandó Sakura_

 _Sasuke miró la cara de súplica de la Kunoichi, recordando la escena de los exámenes Chunnin, cuando Sasuke cegado por el odio y tatuado de manchas negras, producto de la marca de maldición ,quería matar al ninja del sonido que había golpeado sin piedad a Sakura. La misma escena se repetía y desactivo el desactivo el Magekui Sharingan involuntariamente._

 _Sakura corrió a la dirección del joven herido y lo curó de las quemaduras, cuando éste pudo ponerse de pie huyó lo más lejos posible._

 _-No debiste tratar de matarlo, era una persona inocente ni siquiera era un ninja_

 _-Él debió de haberlo pensado antes .No haré lo que me pidas- Alegó Sasuke_

 _-¿Por qué me seguiste?- Le cuestionó la kunoichi_

 _\- No vine por ti, sino por qué si te ibas y hacías algo tonto podías afectarnos a todos- Dijo un Sasuke puesto en jaque tratando de excusarse_

 _\- Bueno, cambiando de tema hay algo urgente, no podía decirlo con todos allá._ Sasori me dijo que alguien de Taka nos está traicionando-Dijo Sakura nerviosa -¿Cómo crees que Sasori sabría nuestra localización si Karin escondía nuestro chakra? Además estábamos en lugares muy difíciles de encontrar hasta para los AMBU. Kabuto piensa que iremos a la aldea, que entrarás y lo querrás ver con tus propios ojos que los Uchiha viven.

Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos y su aura cambió completamente, nunca había visto su modo asesino/compulsivo. No se mostraba con ira, eso era peor, no tenía ningún sentimiento sino que asesinaría sin pensarlo.

\- Creo saber quién es- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién es? Espera Sasuke- Dijo Sakura, pero sasuke ya se había esfumado, ella fue lo más rápido posible para seguir su paso.

Ambos llegaron muy rápido a la mansión de la señora gato por qué Sasuke iba a velocidad luz, Sakura iba muy preocupada, no quería que Sasuke hiciera algo fatal y sobre todo, no sabría a quién mataría.

Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin estaban en el jardín de la casa, la pelirroja y chico tiburón estaban peleando mientras Jugo trataba de mantener su cordura que no duraría mucho cuando Sasuke apareció como por arte de magia con Sakura, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Karin.

Sasuke se dirigió directamente al supuesto traidor, lo miró y empezó a encararlo con amenazas que cumpliría.

-Suigetsu, creíste que no me daría cuenta- Dijo Sasuke cuando vio al peliplata.

-Sasuke… ¿de qué hablas?- Preguntó Suigetsu

-Tú le has dicho a Sasori donde nos encontrábamos, me has traicionado

-¡No, Sasuke espera!- Dijo Sakura

\- Suigetsu…- Dijo Karin con voz débil

Jugo se quedó sin palabras, no entendía nada, ¿De qué traición hablaba su amo?

\- ¿Qué cosas más le dijiste?- Preguntó Sasuke a punto de asesinarlo- Dilo, al fin y al cabo hoy morirás.

\- Nada Sasuke, no le dije nada más- Dijo Suigetsu resignado. Ya habían descubierto su pequeño secreto, Sasori lo había echado de cabeza, no podía esperar nada más que la muerte, él ya sabía que esto pasaría, no había problema con ello, ya lo había aceptado desde que tomó esa decisión.

\- ¡Despídete!- Gritó Sasuke

Él estaba dispuesto a sacar el Amaterasu, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡S- Sasuke!- Dijo una voz preocupada

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, estaba en shock, cómo si hubiera visto su propia muerte o estuviera atrapado en un genjustu.

La cabeza de Sasuke estaba en blanco, no había lugar para algún pensamiento o emoción, no podía ser, no era posible ¿Cómo es que llegó allí?

-¿Sasuke?- Dijo otra voz dejando más desconcertado a Sasuke

Se dio el valor de voltear su cuerpo cuando vio aquella imagen increíble y que siempre había visto cada noche en sus sueños, pero que nunca imaginó tener vida para presenciarla en carne y hueso.

\- M…Madre- Dijo Sasuke trabándose del asombro- p...Padre

Nota:

Holi :D

Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Pues aquí posteándoles el capítulo 5 que espero sea de su agrado, cualquier duda o comentario constructivo es con gusto recibido

Espero que me aguanten con eso del amor un poco, me cuesta trabajo por Sasuke y Sakura que son algo orgullosos los dos y Sasuki es un emo vengador que odia a todo el mundo jajaja, por eso este capítulo traté de enfocarme en sus sentimientos y qué piensa Sakura.

¿Suigetsu salió siendo el Judas de la historia?

El encuentro de Sasuke con sus padres , ahhh lloraré ;) ;) ando más emocionada que nada :);)

Les invito a pasar a mi otra historia (one shot) "Ahora es mi turno de dejarte" y les recomiendo a KINKY buena banda de rock en español en la que me he inspirado cuando escribo.

Muchos besos guapos :D :D


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

" _ **Cuando somos pequeños le tenemos miedo a monstruos ficticios que se ocultan bajo nuestra cama, cuando crecemos nos damos cuenta qué aquellos monstruos que debemos temerles son a los que están dentro de nosotros mismos"**_

M…Madre- Dijo Sasuke trabándose del asombro- P…padre.

Todo el ambiente era bastante tenso, pero cuando aparecieron los señores Uchiha todo mundo se quedó mudo.

Ningún aliado de Sasuke conocía a los señores Uchiha, no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando incluida la pelirosa, todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos.

 **Narra Sakura:**

Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a Suigetsu, no entendía nada ¿Cómo supo él que Suigetsu nos había traicionado? Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer una cosa horrible, yo no sabía qué hacer si el chico tiburón era un traidor, mis piernas no me respondieron cuando Sasuke iba a utilizar el chidori, no quería ver la muerte de Suigetsu, él no había sido malo conmigo, era agradable, no cabía en mi mente que nos traicionó, no lograba asimilarlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para no ver esa terrible escena, hasta que dos personas aparecieron de la nada, en un santiamén, pude percibir que ambos tenían la piel pálida y ojos completamente negros, cabello negro con poco brillo. Era un hombre y una mujer, parecidos a Sasuke . Al principio no los reconocí, ya que mi mente se negó a creer que quienes tenía enfrente eran nada más ni nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha, el antiguo líder del clan Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha su esposa y por ende madre de Sasuke.

Los había visto antes, durante el primer año de la academia, eran muy populares por ser los líderes del clan más poderoso de Konoha, todas las niñas hablaban de Sasuke y lo guapo que era él y toda su familia, fue popular desde que puso un pie en la academia. Su padre tenía semblante rígido y serio, su madre a veces iba a recoger a Sasuke y la percibía como una mujer dulce aunque con carácter.

La próxima vez vi a sus padres fue cuando arribaron la aldea, custodiados por muchos AMBU, llevados hasta la mansión Hokage, todo el mundo habló que ambos era del clan Uchiha, habían sido revividos por el Edo Tensei, todo el mundo hablaba de los padres del criminal número 1 y de las desventajas que ocasionaría tenerlos en la aldea, estaba claro que muchos civiles tenían odio a Sasuke. Los papeles se habían invertido, Sasuke el odiado y Naruto el amado por todos.

Nunca crucé palabras con los difuntos cuando estaban en Konoha. Detestaba escuchar hablar y hablar a las personas juzgando sin conocer, después mis sospechas fueron confirmadas por la Hogake, de que Sasuke seguía en planes de atacar Konoha, si Sasuke estaba a dos de atacar nuestra tierra, nadie, ni siquiera Naruto hubiera cambiado su decisión, si las cosas marchaban bien a lo mejor sus padres podrían hacerlo. Así que me escapé de la aldea, para meterme en este embrollo, lo sé, probablemente es una misión suicida.

No podía creer que llegaran aquí, se supone que nosotros iríamos por ellos, sin morder el anzuelo de Kabuto, ¿Cómo supieron los señores Uchiha en donde estábamos? ¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido? Konoha está a mínimo 4 días, era el tiempo que llevaban en la aldea, era imposible que estuvieran frente a nosotros.

 **Narrador:**

Sasuke se quedó sin habla, sintió su garganta cerrar, un nudo se había formado, su ritmo cardiaco era muy acelerado, sentía un vació en el estómago y su pecho le dolía considerablemente. Tenía tantos sentimientos guardados, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear algo. Se sintió mareado. Había pensado tantas veces en este momento, que cuando sucedió se sintió fuera de sí.

Aún activado el Sharingan los detecto de un instante a otro ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido? Ni siquiera él pudo contemplarlos. Parecía un jutsu de tele transportación, ¿podría ser?

Los señores Uchiha y Sasuke se quedaron viéndose por un largo rato, que pareció una eternidad.

Mikoto miró a su hijo Sasuke, el pequeño de siete años se había esfumado, ahora era un hombre, podía ver a un joven alto, fuerte que portaba una ropa con el símbolo Uchiha (sólo así lo pudo reconocer) que sobre todo tenía activado el sharingan, no sólo eso, sino que pudo despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan. Ese era su niño, su pequeño hijo.

-¡Sasuke!-Gritó Mikoto al reconocer a su hijo, vio que estaba a punto de atacar a alguien, a ella no le importó y vio que su Sasuke se había dado la vuelta para verlos, sin pensarlo se acercó a él.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla ¿Esto era real? ¿No era una imaginación? ¿Enserio eran sus padres? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Sakura le había dicho que estaban en Konoha.

Mikoto abrazó a Sasuke, éste no correspondió pero tampoco la alejó. Seguía en shock, el señor Fugaku los veía desde su lugar sin moverse.

-¡He estado tan preocupada por ti! ¿Por qué no estás en Konoha? ¿Qué ha pasado Sasuke? ¿Por qué querías atacar a ese chico?

\- M…madre- Sasuke seguía anonadado, después su conciencia entró un poco en sí y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre, pudo tocar su piel, su cabello, seguía oliendo a ese aroma frutal del que siempre pensaba, su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada, era su voz, su misma estatura, era Mikoto Uchiha, nadie más - M..madre – repitió su nombre para creérselo él mismo y ocultó su cabeza en su hombro, tuvo que agacharse mucho para que nadie lo viera derramar lágrimas amargas que se había guardado tantos años. Lagrimas que despedían todo el sufrimiento, tanta soledad y sufrimiento. Él volvía a ser el Sasuke de siete años que buscaba consuelo en su madre difunta. La había necesitado tanto, la había extrañado tanto, él había sufrido tanto en su ausencia y lo único que necesitaba era el consuelo de su dulce madre. Eran lágrimas aún más dolorosas a las que había derramado cuando Itachi desapareció después de la pelea con Kabuto

Mikoto sintió rápidamente como se empapó su hombro y entendió todo al instante sin la necesidad de una palabra, el lazo entre ellos dos era inquebrantable, ni siquiera la muerte lo podía desmoronar, Sasuke era su bebé aún y ella lo protegería de todo mal.

Levantó su delicada mano y la llevó hasta el cabello de Sasuke, lo empezó a acariciar y le dedicó no unas simples palabras, sino las palabras que Sasuke guardaría en su mente para toda la vida.

-"Aquí estoy, todo estará bien Sasuke"- Sasuke al oírlo lloró desconsoladamente, era un adulto con alma de niño. Le importaba un carajo si alguien lo veía demostrar su vulnerabilidad, él no pudo contenerse.

-Sasuke…- Dijo Fugaku acercándose a su pequeño hijo, Sasuke dejó el hombro de su madre después de un tiempo para dirigirse a su padre, el antiguo líder del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke recordaba a su padre, tan estricto, siempre preocupado por Itachi y en los AMBU, siempre tan distante, aun así lo tenía frente a él y no sabía que palabras dedicarle.

-Padre…- Fue lo único, Cara a cara, se quedaron callados. Fugaku vio en los ojos de su hijo sólo dolor y sufrimiento, Sasuke parecía muerto sin haber fallecido, era tan joven y sorprendentemente tan rencoroso. Eso le preocupaba y lo ponía más en alerta, Sasuke tenía tanto que contarle.

"Suigetsu…" pensó Sakura arrancándose de la emotiva escena qué la lleno de pequeñas y temerosas lagrimas mientras veía huir al chico tiburón, más bien correr por su vida, ella no dijo nada, le perdonaría la vida a Suigetsu, esperaba que Sasuke no se diera cuenta o algún Taka, Sasuke en cambio parecía que no le importaba nada, se había olvidado de la existencia de todo ser humano.

Después del encuentro emotivo de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke ya no lloraba, había vuelto a su postura fría, había vuelto a la realidad y vio que todos los demás contemplaban la escena, Sakura se veía afligida al igual que Karin, Jugo sólo estaba muy sorprendido. Sasuke se sintió desnudo, muy incómodo. Y tenía las ganas de huir de sus miradas, no aceptaría de nadie lo notara débil.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Preguntó Sasuke a sus padres

\- ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que tendrías una idea- Dijo Fugaku

\- No es posible que lo sepa, sucedió antes de que naciera- Dijo Mikoto

\- Dime como llegaron aquí

\- Bueno, es una larga historia, por qué no primero me dices ¿quiénes son ellos?- Confundida volvió a su hijo para una respuesta

-Son mi equipo

-Soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke- dijo presentándose con los jóvenes que tenía a pocos metros en ese jardín tan amplio que parecía de una casa.

\- Soy Karin Uzumaki

\- Soy Sakura Haruno,

\- Eres una ninja de Konoha, claro, con razón tu cara era familiar

-Eso creo- Dijo Sakura

\- Soy Jugo- Dijo acercándose

-Mucho gusto

El señor Fugaku era más serio y se limitó a decir "Soy Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke" a todos los demás

-Será mejor que entremos - Dijo Fugaku

Cuando había vuelto a la realidad, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Suigetsu había huido, pero no tenía tiempo de ocuparse de sabandijas traidoras , tenía muchas preguntas a sus padres.

Entraron todos a la casa, en silencio. Sasuke aún se sentía fuera de si, una parte de él estaba vagando en otro sendero.

La señora Gato salió de su mansión para cerciorar que no habían matado a nadie, cuando vio a sus antiguos clientes, los señores Uchiha , se quedó boquiabierta, pensó que estaba volviéndose loca y era razonable por no saber nada del Edo Tensei.

-Son fantasmas, ¿me estoy volviendo loca? ¿Joven Sasuke usted ve lo mismo que yo?

-Si, Señora gato somos nosotros, fuimos revividos por el Edo-Tensei, un jutsu que revive a las personas- Dijo Mikoto

La señora se desmayó, sin más remedio, su nieta se alarmó y le dijo a Sakura que le diera los primeros auxilios, ella sabía que era ninja médico. Sakura se los brindó, y dejaron a la señora descansar en lo que se recuperaba.

Todos se reunieron en la sala de la mansión, todos querían saber la historia que contarían los señores Uchiha. A Sakura le preocupaba Sasuke y las decisiones que tomara, tenía miedo de que esto pudiera salir mal para Konoha.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Dijo Sasuke con un tono frio, imponente porque tenía miedo de encontrar cosas turbias

\- Te lo diré- Le respondió Fugaku

 **Flash back**

 _Kabuto había realizado el Edo Tensei en una aldea cercana a Konoha._

 _Recordó que había peleado con los hermanos Uchiha, sin embargo ellos no pudieron matarlo, si no que logró escapar aunque estaba muy herido, espero el momento que su chakra tuviera fuerza para ejecutar su plan. Itachi había desaparecido de este mundo, ya que Kabuto no podía controlarlo a su antojo._

 _Los señores Uchiha salieron del Edo tensei por medio baúles grandes como así había sucedido con Itachi._

 _Cuando ellos despertaron no sabían que había sucedido, no recordaban su muerte, sin embargo sabían que ya estaban muertos._

 _Kabuto los vio, todo había salido bien, ellos serían la parte central para llevar a cabo su plan, involucraría a Sasuke, le causaría el más grande dolor de su vida._

 _-Señores Uchiha, me da un gusto presentarme, soy Kabuto_ Yakushi _, en esta modificación del Edo Tensei, ustedes no saben cómo murieron, no se preocupen, lo sabrán tarde o temprano_

 _-¿Por qué hiciste esto?_

 _-¿Edo Tensei? ¿Es el mismo jutsu del segundo Hokage?_

 _-Sí, el mismo, no debería de juzgarme por mi apariencia, soy más capaz de lo que me ve, Fugaku Uchiha._

 _Kabuto escuchó ruidos muy cercanos, eran ninjas que se acercaban rápidamente, eran de Konoha, él ya los había presentido kilómetros antes. Ya estaba hecho el paso número uno de su plan, solamente dejaría que las cosas fluyeran y todo saldría bien._

 _-Lamento decirles que no podrán acompañarme, salúdenme a la Hokage de mi parte._

 _\- Espera- Dijo Mikoto mientras Kabuto se quemaba como una hoja de papel desapareciendo_

 _\- Gusto en conocerlos señores Uchiha- Dijo Kabuto_

 _Desapareció sin dejar cenizas, aparecieron policías AMBU de la hoja que vieron a los revividos del Edo Tensei._

 _-Repórtense, ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en este lugar?_

 _-Soy Fugaku Uchiha_

 _-Soy Mikoto Uchiha_

 _Los ambus se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que los dos eran los antiguos líderes del clan Uchiha._

 _\- Eso es imposible_

 _-¿Quién estaba con ustedes? ¿Quién hizo el jutsu en ustedes?_

 _-Kabuto_ Yakushi _\- respondió Fugaku_

 _-Tendrán que acatar nuestras ordenes e ir a Konoha, ahí se presentarán con la Hogake para reportarle lo sucedido_

 _-¿En la aldea están Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó Mikoto_

 _\- No estoy autorizado para dar ese tipo de información._

 _Llegando a Konoha, todo el mundo los miraba anonadados, eran los padres del desertor de Konoha, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a armar un alboroto por qué la Hokage misma los quería ver en su mansión, ella se encargaría de ellos_

 _Ambos Uchiha se sintieron un ambiente algo tenso, las miradas de las personas eran de desprecio, necesitaban saber que había pasado._

 _En camino a la mansión Hokage pasaron por las oficinas del escuadrón AMBU, Fugaku se percató que no tenían el emblema del clan Uchiha, lo que lo llevo suponer que el golpe de estado había fallado._

 _Durante el camino a la aldea los Ambu les informaron que la villa había sido destruida por un sujeto llamado Pain hace poco tiempo y que no encontrarían las cosas nada parecidas a como había sido una vez la aldea._

 _Entraron a la mansión Hokage, vieron que la actual, era la nieta de Hashirama Senju_

 _\- Pase- Dijo Tsunade cuando los ambu entraron a su despacho, abrió los ojos como platos-Ustedes son…_

 _-Si, somos Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha- Respondió el padre del pelinegro_

 _Le contaron que Kabuto los había revivido, y el mensaje que les había dicho_

 _-Ese maldito…_

 _-¿En dónde están mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke? ¿Qué ha pasado con todo el clan?- Preguntó Mikoto_

 _-…._

 _La hokage sintió su nerviosismo cuando llegó esa pregunta tan difícil de responder, no sabía si su respuesta tomaría era crucial para la aldea, los Uchiha habían sido asesinados por su propio hijo Itachi, Sasuke había matado a Itachi y lo más importante era que Kabuto estaba detrás de todo esto._

 _-Están en una misión juntos, ahora no puedo darles más explicaciones_

 _Los señores Uchiha no siguieron insistiendo, ambos salieron de la mansión, algunos ambu les darían un lugar donde establecerse._

 _Cuando estaban sola con Tsunade, ella le preguntó_

 _-¿Por qué no les dijo nada Lady Hokage?- Preguntó Shizune_

 _-No tengo un buen presentimiento, Kabuto está detrás de esto al fin y al cabo_

Nota:

Holi :D

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 guapos y guapas . Le doy las gracias por seguir la historia a **cinlayj2** **, yommi20 y Karli MC**. Muchas gracias por sus constantes reviews. Y muchísimas gracias a las personas que les han dado favorito y follow.

En este capítulo y parte del próximo los señores Uchiha explicarán de cómo fue su estancia en Konoha y cómo llegaron a Sasuke.

No se desesperen por el Sasusaku. :D , habrá mucho Sasusaku, lo prometo.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si les gusto díganmelo en las reviews, o cualquier crítica o comentario.

Buenas noches, ahora si iré a dormir.


End file.
